clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 8
User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 1 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 2 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 3 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 4 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 5 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 6 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 7 8th talk page! sorry Sorry for calling you evil but my party is at 1:00 penguin time and yours is at 2:00. So can you still come to mine for while. Happyrocker4 Partay My party is postponed 'till tomorrow. --''Manbu3King of patatoes! 16:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) CP Hello. Do you want to meet on CP? Sleet and IceBerg. Thanks! --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 20:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Party where are you? people are ready for your TC party. EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 21:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for missing your party, my parents made me go out to dinner with them and my family. I'll try to come to your Games, but I can't make any promises once again. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 15:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Commet Published! Hello User! Well, Your Commet was published into a Review By You! You can Click Here to see it! Maybe if you commet again you may get yours published! AGAIN! Waddle on! --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 15:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Party Reminder This is just a reminder that my party is at 1:00 PM CST! I hope you can make it. Info Date: August 4th 5th 2010 Server: Matterhorn Time: 1:00 PM CST Room: Town (Meeting in) Type: Get together Wear: A normal outfit Stuff we will do Picture Time! (Pictures will be posted on the wiki in 1 day.) Snow Ball Fight Pizza! Coffee! Dance Party! Chill at the Lodge You should come to the party 10 min early to add me. --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 16:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) invintation your invited too my partay!sign up and link on my page--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored]] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 21:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes it did actually, yesterday.--'Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw' 22:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't actually.--'Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw' 23:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Award Hello User! You get this award for missing me wile I was gone for 5 hours. ---From Dog7500 00:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: If you have the MS paint opened two times you can take an image and use the select tool and cut around your image. Then you right-click on the mouse, and click copy. Select a random area on your other one right-click and press paste. Hop this helps!--''Manbu3''King of patatoes! 00:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) CPW Party! Hi GGD. You're invited to my CPW Party on iCP! *Server: Boiling Rock *Room: Ski Village *Time and Date: August 7, 11:00 am '''EST I hope you can come! reminder the party is in 30 minutes get ready!--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 20:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC)blizzard For you --''Manbu3''King of patatoes! 01:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Shhh!!! Sea banned the talking of the i word... --Summer belongs to you!I have no idea what just happened here...Would you like your with or without formage? 12:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Gary's CP News Sure but I am not logged in now. Enemies I don't care about your parties or bands!Dodo8My talk page 13:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Band! Hi Gary!I would like to join your band,the Tooth Rockers.Is there room for a trumpet,though?I have one.If not,I will take a tuba.I just need to buy one.Dionnefamily 14:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I don't play the i word.I just like CP.So sorry,want me to join,you have to go on CP.Dionnefamily 14:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Sorry,though. Help Me, Please!!! :( Staffan thinks i am a vandal, but he is just deleting useful info!!! Please help me!!!-- 14:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC)138.88.11.252 RE: Who is the user you are suspecting that is NinjaON? And about your band, no thanks, I don't wish to join. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 15:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Yes. Oh no are we allowed to say it?! I didn't know if we aren't! [[User:NightBlade|'''Dark and Beautiful like Night]] [[Usertalk:NightBlade|'As sharp as a silver blade']] User:NightBlade 19:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE Thanks! :) It was. Russian OneTalk Page 00:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'ts ok i cancelled the party anyway--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 01:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Stop I know but since it is I give all credit to you No Luke,I Am Your Father The Tooth Rockers Can I join your band and I want to play the drum.I don't have it yet but with my birthday money I can buy a membership card,use it,and get drum sticks and a drum. Iclub penguin Really?, you won't get banned using iCP? Alright, I am gonna use it, But can you give me advice? RE: Yes. I do use what we're not supposed to talk about. But the only reason I use it is for picture reasons. --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|'''''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 23:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: I guess I could go on right now. The server will be BR. The room will be the Ski Hill. See ya there! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 23:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, right now I am playing it, let me now when do you log in as this we can meet :) -Christopoll Hi! ☻ Hi! I've been on the Wiki, but mostly reading. I havnt edited or commented because I found a good book series, So I spend most of my free time with my books. ☺ Anyways, How Are you? ☺ ☀Oh. I was blocked, for an unknown reason, but not anymore!☀ The Galaxy Bird 00:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Playing Hehe meet me right now I am playing iCP meet me there Server: Spirit Oasis My iCP name is Uastralia Hi Hi GGD, this is Polkie1. You won't see me on the wiki for a while, but I can't say why. -- 19:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I just can't say. I like your newspaper. -- 12:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) A LOT. Well let me tell you my friend. Right now as I type this I am in France in a internet cafe bar seeing frech comedies. So yeah lots is up. Bye! TDWT Oh wow... I made a page over 16,000 Bytes!!!: TDWT Song Lyrics Ben More messages please :/ I wanted to send you this I want t give you this! I hope you like it!Dionnefamily 02:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sea Shanty! Meh, I like the song so I quoted DJ from it: No you can't catch me with a Sea Shanty! You disappeared when I said: "Duncan actually returns in I See London..." the episode before Greece's Pieces. In "I See London..." they kiss... which I watched. --[[User:Ben 100022|' No you can't catch ]] [[User talk:Ben 100022| ''' me with a Sea ]] [[User:Ben 100022/Page101|'Shanty! ']] 02:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) in brazil I´m in brazil right now,at my cousin`s house -- 14:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC)is k8lkgg Party Time! I am having a costume party!I do not have all the details,currently.It may be hosted 2011,I am not sure.But you are invited!P.S My favorite server always depends,I might take a lot of time to think of one!Dionnefamily 15:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) YOU GOT AN AWARD!!! AWARD GET! Congrats Gary. You have earned my party award for inviting me to a party. Sorry I could not make it since I went to France D:. Here it is! Massages! :D....... not really :( Dionnefamily wants me to tell you the costume party is not on the I word. It's on Club Penguin. [[User:NightBlade|'Dark and Beautiful like Night']] [[User talk:NightBlade|''NightBlade']] 18:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) no Hey GGD! Nah they dont really like her (or at least i dont think they like her) That was just my revenge because they were mean to me on irc. Reminder Just to let yay know Wonderweeze's party is in about 50 minitues. What is your username on Club Penguin to make sure I buddy you? -Fawful Thanks. Thanks. I am Esp773 But the truth is I don't know what server Wonder's party is on! All I know is that it is at 6:00. I sent a message to him asking just now. Still nothing. No response from Wonderweez we can't risk it. I shall post that all should go to Rainbow ok? Party starts in 5 mins. TIME! It's time It's time! GO to Rainbow NOW!! Night CLub It's the night club on sever rainbow! RE: Currently, none of the ones you listed are online. I can't go on either as I have gotten rid of the "i" word since it began to not work. Sorry. --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster'']] Talk to zee master! 18:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Meeting on CP! I want to meet u on Club Penguin,not the i word.Can u please do it?I want to meet on Club Penguin,Server Sleet,At the Beacon!Lets do it at 01:54 Pacific Standard time.Can u come?I can always reschdule it,if u want...Dionnefamily 20:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Great! Can u come,at least a m minute early,I have lots to do anywaysDionnefamily 20:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Remember,the meeting is not on CP(Sorry if I am bugging u)And I meant AT 01:54 pm!Dionnefamily 20:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) 2 minutes! The title says it all,also it is like I am a bot randomly typing,LOL! The time! It is time for CP!Dionnefamily 20:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Delayed! Lets meet at 2:30 PM Pacific Standard Time,okay?Dionnefamily 21:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry My laptop (where I have the i word downloaded) has a mega virus on it so I can't log on. My dad said it will be fixed in about 3 days. Sorry. EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 13:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- diffrent guy whoops missions gary the gadget dude please tell me how i do your missions by telling me on my message page ps im zozo814 if you remember me please go to my page